If Today Is The Last Day
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: 'Jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagiku... Hanya ada satu hal yang aku inginkan. Yaitu seharian penuh bersama denganmu.' -Jimin. Warn: Gaje, alur juga gaje, typo berterbangan(?), Sho-ai/BL(boyxboy), dll. KookMin/JiKook/Uke!Jimin/Seme!Jungkook/slight HopeV/Bangtan Boys fanfiction. DLDR! This just fanfiction.


**Judul: If Today Is The Last Day...**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

 **Disclaimer:** BTS itu milik Tuhan, agency, dan orang tua mereka, saya cuma pinjem nama.

 **Pairing:** KookMin/JiKook.

 **Other cast:** Ada gak ya? *digamvar*

 **Genre:** Romance  & Angst (maybe)

 **Rating:** T (*terkadang saya bingung menentukan ratingnya xD*) /dihajar/

 **Lenght:** Tergantung mood saya xD *plakk*

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC akut, typo bertebaran, AU, alur kacau, Sho-ai/BL (BoyxBoy), tidak sesuai EYD, DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** _'Jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagiku... Hanya ada satu hal yang aku inginkan. Yaitu seharian penuh bersama denganmu.'_ -Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook, seorang pemuda tampan yang berusia 20 tahun ini kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ia bermaksud untuk menjenguk temannya yang sakit.

Sebelum Jungkook ke rumah sakit tadi, ia sempatkan untuk membeli bunga dan beberapa buah untuk temannya itu.

Sekarang ini Jungkook sudah sampai di area parkiran rumah sakit. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, Jungkook langsung bertanya pada salah seorang suster di mana letak kamar rawat temannya itu. Lalu, ia bergegas menuju kamar rawat temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek!**

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati temannya di sana.

"Ku pikir kau tak akan datang, Jungkook." ucap pemuda yang terbaring di kasurnya itu. Jungkook tersenyum sembari berjalan ke samping kasur temannya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang. Kau 'kan sahabat terbaikku, Taehyung." sahut Jungkook. Taehyung, pemuda yang tengah sakit itu, tersenyum manis sekali pada Jungkook. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Jungkook mau datang untuk menjenguknya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung menganggap Jungkook lebih dari sekedar sahabat, seperti seseorang yang spesial mungkin. Tapi sayang, Jungkook hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tak lebih. Dan itu membuat perasaannya sakit. Tapi tak apa, menjadi sahabat jauh lebih baik daripada Jungkook yang menjauhinya.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Tae?" tanya Jungkook pada sahabatnya itu. Taehyung menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa belum makan? Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau kau tidak mau makan." nasihat Jungkook pada Taehyung.

Ya, inilah yang Taehyung sukai dari Jungkook. Karena Jungkook selalu perhatian padanya. Walaupun ia tahu, itu hanya perhatian sebatas antarsahabat.

"Karena aku menunggumu makanya aku belum makan." jawab Taehyung santai.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang? Apa kau tidak akan makan?" tanya Jungkook agak kesal. Pasalnya sahabatnya yang satu ini sedikit susah diberitahukan.

"Mungkin begitu." jawab Taehyung kelewat santai.

"Ck, kau ini." Jungkook berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "Yasudah, kalau begitu sekarang makan." lanjut Jungkook memerintah Taehyung agar ia makan.

"Baiklah~"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menjenguk Taehyung tadi, Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman rumah sakit tersebut. Langkah demi langkah ia lewati secara perlahan demi menikmati pemandangan sekitar taman rumah sakit ini.

Saat sedang asik melihat pemandangan sekitar, tanpa sengaja pandangan mata Jungkook menangkap sebuah objek yang menarik. Seorang pemuda manis yang sedang duduk termenung di kursi rodanya sembari memandangi kolam kecil di taman rumah sakit ini.

Pandangan pemuda manis itu terlihat amat sendu, seakan-akan banyak hal yang telah mengganggu pikirannya. Seakan-akan ia tak memiliki tujuan untuk hidup lagi. Ya, hanya ada kesedihan di dalam mata pemuda manis itu.

Jungkook awalnya sedikit ragu, namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati pemuda manis itu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju ke kolam tersebut dan berdiri di samping pemuda manis itu.

"Hai." sapa Jungkook agak canggung. Ya, tentu saja terasa canggung, mereka sama sekali belum kenal satu sama lain. Tapi, Jungkook sudah merasa tertarik dengan pemuda manis ini.

Pemuda manis itu menatap Jungkook saat mendengar Jungkook menyapanya. Seketika napas Jungkook serasa berhenti melihat wajah pemuda itu. Benar-benar sangat manis, mata sipitnya begitu indah. Namun sayang, mata itu terlihat kosong dan putus asa.

"H-hai..." sahut pemuda itu lirih, namun masih dapat didengar Jungkook.

"Namaku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Siapa namamu?" Jungkook memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus menanyakan nama pemuda manis di sampingnya itu.

"Namaku, Jimin, Park Jimin." jawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama Jimin itu disertai dengan senyuman tipis. Jungkook seakan terpanah melihat senyuman tipis itu, ia terdiam sejenak.

Hening melanda mereka, Jimin kembali menatap kosong ke arah kolam di depannya. Sedangkan Jungkook sibuk berpikir untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Emm, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jimin masih tetap menatap ke arah kolam di depannya. Jungkook tersadar dari alam pikirnya dan menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"Aku sedang menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit." jawab Jungkook seadanya. Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, membuat Jimin semakin sedih. Ia berhenti menatap kolam itu dan menunduk.

"Ahh, beruntung sekali temanmu itu ada yang menjenguknya." ucap Jimin terdengar jelas sekali kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Eh?" Jungkook bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jimin barusan.

"Ya, dia beruntung ada yang menjenguknya. Aku... Tak pernah ada yang menjengukku..." sahut Jimin lirih menjawab kebingungan Jungkook. Jungkook menatap iba Jimin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kemana orang tuamu?" Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin. Dan Jimin terlihat semakin menunduk sedih.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal. D-dan a-ayahku... D-dia tidak peduli padaku... Hiks." jawab Jimin disertai dengan isakan pilu. Jungkook merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu.

Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya agar berdiri lebih dekat lagi di samping Jimin. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Jimin.

"Sudah jangan sedih. Aku akan datang untuk menjengukmu setiap hari nanti." ucap Jungkook menyemangati Jimin. Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook, memandang Jungkook tanpa berkedip dengan tatapan polos. Seketika itu juga, Jungkook seakan lupa untuk bernapas.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan temanmu itu?" tanya Jimin sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Sangat imut, pikir Jungkook.

"'Kan bisa sekalian menjengukmu juga." jawab Jungkook dengan senyuman. Melihat Jungkook tersenyum, tanpa sadar Jimin juga ikut tersenyum. Senyuman tulus bukan senyuman yang terkesan hampa.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar seminggu Jungkook terus mengunjungi rumah sakit hanya untuk sekedar menjenguk pemuda manis yang telah berhasil merenut perhatiannya di awal mereka bertemu. Sekarang ia kembali mengunjungi rumah sakit. Ia membawa dua buah bunga dan beberapa buah juga. Satu bunga untuk sahabatnya, Taehyung, dan satunya lagi untuk pemuda manis yang menarik perhatiannya, Jimin.

 **Cklek!**

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar rawat sahabatnya, Taehyung kemudian melihat ke dalam. Di sana ada satu sahabatnya lagi, Hoseok.

"Eoh? Hoseok hyung. Sudah dari tadi di sini?" tanya Jungkook sembari berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Taehyung dan Hoseok di sana.

"Mm, tak terlalu." jawab Hoseok singkat. "Apa yang kau bawa itu?" lanjut Hoseok bertanya sambil menunjuk plastik yang dibawa Jungkook.

"Oh, ini buah dan ini bunga. Untuk Taehyung." jawab Jungkook. Mendengar namanya disebut Jungkook, wajah Taehyung merona manis.

"U-untukku?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jungkook mengangguk dan memberikan salah satu dari dua bunga dan juga buah yang ia bawa kepada Taehyung.

"Lalu, yang satunya lagi untuk siapa Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok penasaran. Jungkook tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Ini untuk Jimin. Ah, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus segera menemui Jimin." jawab Jungkook sembari melenggang pergi dari kamar rawat Taehyung.

Melihat kepergian Jungkook, Taehyung menunduk sedih. Hatinya merasa sakit, apalagi Jungkook bilang bahwa ia akan menemui orang lain. Selama ini Jungkook tak pernah memberitahunya apapun tentang seseorang bernama Jimin itu.

Melihat raut sedih Taehyung, Hoseok merasa sedih juga. Kenapa Taehyung hanya melihat ke arah Jungkook? Sedangkan di sampingnta saat ini ada orang yang amat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jungkook POV.**

' _Tok...Tok...Tok'_

 **Cklek!**

"Jimin?" aku memanggil nama sang penghuni kamar saat telah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Jungkook!" sahut Jimin antusias saat mengetahui aku telah datang. Senyuman manis langsung terkembang di bibirnya. Dan itu membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanyaku sembari berjalan ke samping kasur Jimin. Aku langsung saja duduk di kursi di samping kasur Jimin.

"Lumayan baik, tapi setelah kau datang menjadi jauh lebih baik." jawab Jimin semangat dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang dan itu membuat matanya yang sipit menjadi tinggal segaris. Melihat senyumannya itu membuatku merasakan debaran jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku lagi. Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Aku menghela napas. Ternyata Jimin sama saja seperti Taehyung, pikirku.

"Baiklah. Karena aku sudah datang, sekarang kau harus makan." perintahku pada Jimin. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manis masih terukir indah di bibirnya.

"Tapi aku mau kita makan di taman." ucap Jimin manja. Aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya sedikitpun jika sudah seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggendongnya untuk memindahkannya ke kursi roda miliknya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke taman sekarang." ucapku sembari mendorong kursi rodanya.

 **Jungkook POV End.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang ayo makan." ucap Jungkook saat ia dan Jimin sudah sampai di taman rumah sakit itu.

"Tidak mau." ucap Jimin sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Jungkook mengernyit bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan makan jika kita sudah di taman?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Iya. Tapi, aku... A-aku i-ingin disuapi oleh Jungkook..." ucap Jimin lirih sembari menunduk malu. Ia memilin-milin ujung baju yang ia pakai. Wajah manisnya merona, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jimin, membuat Jungkook terkekeh sembari mengacak gemas surai halus Jimin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan aku suapi." ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum ke arah Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap Jungkook. Ia memandang Jungkook dengan senyum sumringah dan tatapan yang berbinar. Sungguh sangat lucu, pikir Jungkook.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Jimin berbinar. Ia benar-benar bahagia rasanya bisa mengenal Jungkook saat ini.

"Ne, ayo makan. Aaa~" ucap Jungkook sembari menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Jimin yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Jimin.

Hening melanda mereka. Selama Jimin makan, mereka hanya diam saja dengan Jungkook yang menyuapi Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah..." panggil Jimin pelan setelah ia selesai makan.

"Ne?" sahut Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"Bisakah kita seperti ini... Terus?" tanya Jimin sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Jarinya memilin-milin ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Tipikal Jimin jika ia sedang malu atau takut. Ya, mungkin sekarang yang Jimin rasakan adalah takut.

"Mm, tentu saja." jawab Jungkook mantap. "Aku akan terus bersamamu selama aku bisa. Karena aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin." lanjut Jungkook. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya yang mengganggu pikirannya selama seminggu ini.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dengan mata yang terbelalak. Ia terkejut. Jungkook mencintainya? Ahh, betapa senangnya ia saat mendengar ungkapan itu.

"Aku juga mencintaumu, Jungkookie."

Tanpa Jimin dan Jungkook sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Seseorang itu tanpa sadar meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya. Ya, ia menangis. Sembari meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia berlari sekuat tenaganya tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Taehyung POV.**

'Sakit... Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Sadarlah Kim Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, mana mungkin dia menyukaimu. Kau yang terlalu berharap.' batinku kacau.

Bodoh! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Hiks, aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Bisakah aku menghilang saja dari dunia ini daripada harus melihat Jungkook bersama pemuda manis bernama Jimin itu setiap harinya? Aarrggghh! Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang bodoh!

 **Cklek!**

Aku tersadar dari alam pikirku saat pintu kamar rawatku terbuka. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang amat sangat aku kenali masuk ke dalam dan menghampiriku.

"Hoseok hyung!" aku langsung saja memeluk Hoseok hyung yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri di samping kasurku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukannya. Kurasakan tangannya mengelus punggungku sembari ia mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untukku.

"Uljima Taehyungie... Hyung ada di sini." Hoseok hyung terus saja mengelus punggungku hingga akhirnya aku merasa tenang.

"Apa yang membuatmu sedih, hm?" tanya Hoseok hyung sembari perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya padaku yang mulai tenang.

"J-Jungkook... D-dia, hiks, dia menyatakan cintanya pada J-Jimin itu... Hiks..." ucapku lirih disertai dengan isakan-isakan kecil.

"Ahh... Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan Tae... Di sini ada aku. Aku jauh lebih menyayangimu." ucapan Hoseok hyung barusan membuatku terkejut. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"H-Hoseok hyung...?" aku sungguh terkejut saat ini. Aku ingin memastikan apa yang Hoseok hyung katakan.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau mengetahui perasaanku Tae. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli yang menolakku sekarang, tapi ku mohon jangan menjauh." ucap Hoseok hyung. Aku menutup mulutku sendiri dengan punggung tanganku. Betapa bodohnya aku tak menyadari bahwa selama ini ada seseorang yang mencintaiku.

"H-Hoseok hyung..." aku tersenyum memandangi Hoseok hyung yang menunduk. "Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu juga." lanjutku membuat Hoseok hyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan senyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memberikanku kesempatan, Tae." Hoseok hyung kembalu memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Semoga dengan ini aku bisa melupakan Jungkook dan mencintai Hoseok hyung.

 **Taehyung POV End.**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah berganti fajar dan fajar telah tergantikan oleh pagi yang menampakkan mentari cerah yang tersenyum cerah kepada semua penduduk bumi.

Jimin, pemudah manis yang sekarang ini tengah terbaring di rumah sakit karena penyakitnya, sudah terbangun karena sinar mentari menembus ke dalam retinanya. Ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya di kasurnya saat ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pusing yang teramat sangat melanda kepalanya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Jimin!" teriak seseorang memanggilnya. Seseorang itu berlari menuju samping kasur Jimin.

"J-Jungkook... Akhh..." lirih Jimin sambari memegangi kepalanya yang bertambah sakit.

Jungkook, seseorang yang masuk ke kamar Jimin tadi langsung berteriak memanggil dokter. Jimin tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang saat ini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum manis sekali sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya karena sakit yang teramat sangat melanda kepalanya.

"Jimin-ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini langit senja telah tampak menghiasi bumi. Namun, pemuda manis ini masih belum sadarkan diri juga. Seorang pemuda tampan di sebelah kasurnya senantiasa menantinya untuk segera sadar.

"Sadarlah, Chim..." gumam Jungkook, pemuda tampan tadi.

Jungkook terus menggenggam tangan Jimin, si pemuda manis, berharap kekasihnya itu akan segera sadar. Dan yah, perlahan Jimin membuka matanya.

 **Jimin POV.**

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Kurasakan ada sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tanganku. Ahh, Jungkook menungguku selama ini? Astaga, aku benar-benar merepotkannya.

Setelah mataku benar-benar terbuka, aku barusaha untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur. Kulihat Jungkook segera bangkit untuk membantuku duduk. Ya Tuhan, perhatian sekali dia padaku.

Namun, aku mengingat sesuatu yang membuatku takut selama ini. Satu kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi mengingat penyakit ku sudah berada pada stadium akhir. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa, Chim?" tanya Jungkook padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Mengangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Kookie." ucapku disertai senyuman manis. Kulihat ia ikut tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah. Hari sudah mulai malam, aku pulang sulu ya." Jungkook berpamitan padaku untuk pulang. Sejenak aku terdiam, kemudian menghela napas.

"Baiklah." sahutku sembari tersenyum. Kemudian Jungkook melenggang pergi untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Aku kembali menunduk. Kenapa perasaan takut ini selalu menggangguku? Ku mohon pergilah perasaan takut. Jika memang besok adalah hari terakhirku, aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan perasaan bahagia bersama Jungkook.

Ah, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku segera saja mengambil sebuah notes di laci meja nakas di sebelah kasurku. Aku menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Aku membaca ulang notes yang sudah kutulis tadi. Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes membasahi pipiku yang terlihat kian tirus. Kupeluk erat notes itu sebelum akhirnya aku merobek bagian yang aku tulis tadi dan melipatnya rapih kemudian ku masukkan ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda.

Kembali aku menangis dengan isakkan yang semakin keras setelah memasukkan kertas yang kutulis tadi ke dalam amplop.

"Maafkan aku, Kookie..."

 **Jimin POV End.**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ini, Jungkook kembali mengunjungi rumah sakit hanya sekedar untuk bertemu kekasih hatinya, Jimin. Ia berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat kekasinya itu, ia membuka pintunya dengan perlahan.

 **Cklek!**

"Chim?" panggil Jungkook saat telah membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut. Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya yang memang sudah manis.

"Kookie-ah~" sahut Jimin manja. Ia menepuk-nepuk tepi kasurnya, mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook duduk di situ.

"Ada apa, eoh?" tanya Jungkook sembari mengacak gemas surai halus kekasihnya itu. Sifat manjanya itu benar-benar membuat Jungkook gemas.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan hari ini." ucap Jimin semangat. Ia sangat-sangat ingin pergi berkencan bersama Jungkook hari ini.

"Tapi, kau masih sakit Chim. Nanti saja jika kau sudah sembuh baru kita jalan-jalan, eotte?" tanya Jungkook sembari mengelus sayang surai halus Jimin. Mendengar penuturan Jungkook membuat Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan hari ini. Lagian dokter mengijinkanku pergi." Jimin berucap dengan masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Jungkook tak bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah, ganti bajumu dan kita akan pergi jalan-jalan." Jungkook akhirnya mengalah, daripada harus didiamkan oleh kekasih manisnya ini selama seharian.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju~" ucap Jimin semangat dan bergegas untuk mengganti bajunya dibantu oleh Jungkook.

'Syukurlah, Jungkook menerima permintaanku. Jika ini adalah hari terakhirku, aku ingin merasakan hari yang bahagia berdua saja dengan Jungkook.' batin Jimin senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang yang cukup terik, membuat sepasang kekasih ini berteduh di bawah pohon rindang di taman kota. Ya, sepasang kekasih ini adalah Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Kookie, aku ingin makan ice cream~" pinta Jimin dengan nada yang begitu manja. Tentu saja Jungkook tak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah." Jungkook segera saja bangkit dan membelikan Ice cream untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

Jimin hanya duduk diam di kursi rodanya. Ia terus saja memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dan itu membuatnya semakin takut. Kembali ia tundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan agar kristal bening itu tak jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Chim? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Jungkook setelah ia membeli ice cream untuk Jimin tadi.

Sontak Jimin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Jungkook. Ia menampilkan senyum termanisnya yang selalu bisa membuat Jungkook terpesona.

"Aku tak apa kok. Hanya kepikiran sesuatu saja." jawab Jimin masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Jungkook ikut tersenyum dan duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Menyodorkan satu ice cream yang ia beli kepada Jimin. Yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jimin.

Mereka menikmati makan ice cream diiringi dengan canda tawa. Untuk sejenak, hal itu membuat Jimin melupakan rasa ketakutannya akan sesuatu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit senja telah tampak menghiasi bumi, semburat orange yang begitu indah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona akan keindahannya. Termasuk sepasang kekasih yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah ladang bunga yang begitu indah.

"Langitnya indah sekali, Kookie." ucap Jimin kagum melihat langit yang begitu indah ia rasa.

"Memang indah, tapi kau jauh lebih indah." sahut Jungkook sedikit menggoda Jimin. Semburat pink muncul di pipi Jimin, dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Jungkook.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kookie~" Jimin merengek manja. Sungguh sifat yang kekanakan.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali." tawa Jungkook pecah saat melihat Jimin merengek. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat Jungkook tertawa.

'Inikah yang dinamakan kebahagiaan? Jika iya, maka biarkan aku mengingat masa ini.' batin Jimin.

"Kookie..." panggil Jimin lirih. Jungkook hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, boleh kah? Tapi kau jangan marah. Aku hanya bertanya." ucap Jimin sembari menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook, seakan ia takut mereka akan berpisah.

"Boleh, ingin bertanya apa?" Jungkook balas menggenggam erat tangan Jimin.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirku hidup?" tanya Jimin sembari menunduk. Jemarinya memilin-milin ujung baju yang ia kenakan.

Jungkook terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?, pikirnya. Ia memandang Jimin lamat sebelum ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab.

"Jika ini adalah hari terakhirmu. Maka aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk membuatmu bahagia, Chim. Karena bahagiamu adalah hidupku." jawab Jungkook semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jimin.

"Begitu ya?" Jimin menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Jungkook. "Aku lelah, Kookie. Aku ingin istirahat." lanjut Jimin, perlahan ia menutup matanya.

Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari senja, perlahan-lahan ruh Jimin terangkat mengikuti sang malaikat yang menjemputnya. Iya telah pergi. Terjawab sudah perasaan takutnya selama ini. Ya, ia takut hal ini terjadi. Ia yang pergi meninggalkan Jungkook karena penyakitnya.

Jungkook merasakan kejanggalan saat ini. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Jimin untuk membangunkannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Jimin sama sekali tak terbangun. Wajahnya terlihat amat sangat damai dengan senyuman tipis menghiasinya.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Jimin yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Menggumamkan kata-kata yang begitu pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jungkook POV.**

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di pemakamannya Jimin. Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Rasanya baru satu bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, tapi sekarang harus berpisah.

Aku berjalan keluar area makam sembari memegang surat dari Jimin untukku. Kemarin saat aku mengantarkan Jimin kembali ke rumah sakit, seorang dokter yang menangani Jimin memberikanku surat dengan amplop berwarna biru muda yang saat ini aku pegang. Perlahan, aku membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

 **Deg!**

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat membaca isi surat dari Jimin.

 **To: Jungkookie~**

' _Hai Kookie~ bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Aku harap kau baik. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah pergi jauh. Tapi tenang, hatiku akan selalu ada bersamamu._

 _Kookie, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku bahagia setelah ibuku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku tersenyum setelah ibuku meninggal. Maka dari itu, aku amat sangat mencintaimu. Namun sayang. Penyakitku ini mengharuskanku untuk pergi. Ya,_ _penyakit kanker otak ini benar-benar membuatku tersiksa._

 _Kookie, awalnya aku takut untuk berpisah denganmu. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Di setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan bukan? Itu sudah menjadi takdir setiap orang._

 _Kookie, aku mohon kau jangan sedih, jangan menangis. Aku ingin kau bahagia, karena bahagiamu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Jadi tetaplah hidup dan berbahagia._

 _Kookie, satu hal yang aku minta darimu. Jangan pernah lupakan aku saat kau sudah menemukan penggantiku nanti. Ahh, darah ini menetes lagi dari hidungku. Sepertinya aku harus menyudahi surat ini._

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kookie. Aku mencintaimu...'_

 **You're lovers, Park Jiminie.**

Tanpa sadar, air mataku kembali menetes setelah membaca surat dari Jimin. Ibu jariku bergerak menuju beberapa tetesan darah di kertas surat tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chim. Semoga Tuhan mempertemukan kita di sana." ucapku sembari menatap langit yang tengah mendung saat ini.

Yah, setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Sekeras apapun kita membantah, itu tetap akan terjadi. Karena itu adalah sebuah takdir. Takdir yang tidak akan pernah bisa diubah. Setiap orang pasti akan mengalami yang namanya perpisahan. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk menghadapi perpisahan itu. Jangan hanya menikmati kebahagiaan di hari yang kita jalani saja. Kita juga harus memikirkan kemungkunan terburuknya, agar kita selalu siap menghadapinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **A/N:** Kyaaaaa!~ akhirnya selesai juga~ ini fic KookMin kedua yang langsung jadi dalam satu hari~ /loncat-loncat seneng/ Ahahaha! Bahagianya saya~

Ahhh, maafkan saya kalau kali ini saya bikin sad end. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini lagi ngefeel di angst xD dan maafkan saya telah membuat Jiminie metong /dibakar Jimin/

Yasyugah, saya akhiri A/N gaje ini. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika feelnya gak berasa. Saya nulisnya keputus-putus karena diganggu mulu soalnya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf /bows/

Akhir kata.

 **Mind** **to Review?**

Tertanda, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan.**


End file.
